What do the following two equations represent? $-3x-5y = -2$ $12x+20y = 8$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-5y = -2$ $-5y = 3x-2$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x+20y = 8$ $20y = -12x+8$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.